A Most Unusual Elf
by jessara40k
Summary: NoishPa has an interesting conversation with Morrolan e'Drien before he makes an amulet for Vlad


A Most Unusual Elf

I was planning on doing a story about how Noish-Pa created the charm he gave to Vlad, but Morrolan was there leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest, saying, "You do not believe I intend to miss the chance to talk to the first witch other than Arra who is not trained exclusively by her and myself, who _will_ speak about the Art with me? Vlad tells me his grandfather is a far better witch than he is, and he refuses to speak any further of the matter with me."

"Um, Morrolan, sweetie, that's because you always ask about the spell he cast in the Paths of the Dead when you bring witchcraft up." (Well, that or he hits on Vlad, at least my Morrolan-muse does, even if my Vlad-muse is charmingly oblivious)

"I do not intend to interrupt, but I need a strand of hair from an elf to make this charm for my grandson..."

"Fine, I'll write your conversation then." Oh, and Vlad told us that Morrolan was showing his grandfather around because he was embarrassed that they were talking about him.

Note this is from Noish-Pa's PoV, therefore humansEasterners

-0-

A most unusual elf indeed, the old man mused as the Dragonlord went about explaining what equipment he had on hand for the Art. Morrolan seemed to be curious about something else as well, but it wasn't clear what.

"What did you wish to use your witchcraft for? And, would you be willing to advise me on my own witchcraft?"

"You want to learn more of witchcraft from me?" He hadn't expected _any_ elf, even one as unusual as his grandson's friend to wish to learn from a human.

"Vlad says you are a better witch than he is." A casual shrug accompanied the words, as if it wasn't important, but the elf seemed to misunderstand a vital precept.

"I am older, experience has its advantages. But truthfully, once a witch is ready to take a familiar there is no point to further lessons. Any further skill can only be gained by experience." He reached out and stroked Ambrus, reaffirming their bond with the touch. That was when he realised what the way Morrolan kept touching the hilt of his sword was reminding him of. But it wouldn't be polite to ask.

"Ah, but I think it is at least as much a matter of natural skill as experience, I have been practising witchcraft since the middle of the Interregnum, and I bonded with Blackwand shortly after the Empress took her throne, yet I know I could not do what Vlad did in the Paths of the Dead." The elf could not be blushing like a teenager would when speaking of his first love over his assassin grandson, could he?

"What did Vladimir do in these 'Paths of the Dead'?" They were an elf thing, obviously, but why that had kept his grandson from telling him about whatever use he made of the Art...

"I am not sure whether you are aware that sorcery cannot be used in the Paths of the Dead, but he created a witchcraft spell that allowed him to teleport a vial of some strange liquid, that allowed me to leave the Paths of the Dead, to him, from wherever he had it stored." Something about Morrolan's voice was strange, then the elf shook his head, changing the subject. "You never did tell me what you intend to use your witchcraft for."

"Vladimir tells me that travelling through the elflands makes all humans sick. And he says he will continue to travel that way in his life, as I will not if I can avoid it. So I will make him an amulet to keep him from becoming sick when he travels in the fairy-land." Taltos began gathering the things he'd need to create the amulet as he spoke, reaching for first the wooden disk he would put the magic into, and then the leather cord that Vlad could wear around his neck.

"Is it truly that debilitating? Vlad never said it was that bad. He joked about it, about not drinking before he had to teleport, but it was always more a joke than any true complaint." Morrolan tipped his head to one side, he was leaning elegantly against the wall, and something he couldn't define _still_ nagged at the human. "Or at least I had always thought it was so."

"Vladimir never did like to admit to his weaknesses, even less so after he bonded with his familiar." It looked as if the elf had taken that information and stored it away somewhere, treating it as far more important than it should be.

"Speaking of familiars, is it possible for any witch to have two? Vlad managed to bind a second jhereg as something like a familiar, and I once met a warlock who claimed he had both a dog and a cat as a familiar, at least on later reflection I think that is what he was saying, although it did feel a little as if we were speaking at cross purposes, so I might still fail to understand the meaning of his words."

"It might be possible, but I have never heard of such a thing, and the way Vladimir linked to Rocza is not the same."

"I am aware of that. She doesn't act anything like Loiosh does, and she has attached herself to Cawti in a way I cannot imagine any true familiar doing." He shrugged again as the old man began gathering the things he suspected he would need, certain herbs that were useful in spells to prevent nausea with more conventional sources, candles of white and black, a small dagger that seemed to have been sanctified to Verra. "After you have finished creating this you might find it interesting to speak to my circle of witches. I shall leave instructions that you are to be shown to the East Tower if you wish it."

It would be a way to repay in some small measure Morrolan's generosity in sheltering him and his grandson if he understood right. The elf seemed to be hinting that he would like for those of his circle who needed it to receive extra lessons in the Art. The man was guiltily aware that only half his attention was on the conversation, the rest devoted to preparing to make the charm for his grandson, but the elf didn't seem to see anything wrong with that. "I would be glad to speak with your witches of the Art, do many of them have familiars of their own?"

"They do not, Arra has suggested that it would be something of a distraction from working in the circles, and it is unneeded for the way they work. And few of them have expressed any interest in acquiring familiars." Morrolan shrugged a third time. "And those who have, appeared to me not to possess the skills to do so. They were permitted to make the attempt, but they all failed, I am not entirely sure why."

"The rituals vary, by a lot of factors." There was something missing, what was it? "Has Vladimir not told you this?"

"He might have mentioned it, but I didn't need a ritual to bond with Blackwand." Ah, that was what was missing, but... "How did we get to this subject anyway? I would prefer to speak some more of your grandson. He is often reluctant to speak of himself."

"You are fond of Vladimir then?" The elf reacted strangely to that, though he couldn't name how.

"Yes, he is a very good friend. He has risked his life to save mine, and for the sake of my honour as well." Vladimir had said that some elfs valued their honour over their lives, but that was why they were elfs.

"Then would you be willing to give me a strand of hair, for this charm?"

"Of course, here." He plucked a hair without any hesitation. "Would some of my blood be of any help?" Would it? The old man considered for a moment.

"No, I think it would not. You asked about Vladimir, I tested him for the potential to learn the Art when he was ten..." And he started relating the first anecdote about his grandson that he could think of.


End file.
